Circe
by naexass
Summary: Libérrima fantasía sobre un personaje mitológico. Capítulo único


**Circe**

Cuando te trajeron ante mí no pude menos que notar el asombro, o más bien la perplejidad, en los ojos de mis hombres: A diferencia del resto de la tripulación de ese barco lastimosamente hundido por accidente, incluyendo al muy rudo capitán, tú no te debatías como fiera herida entre sus manos, ni parecías aterrado por el prestigio de mi nombre.

El gigante en funciones era nuevo y muy joven. Sus pedradas no iban dirigidas a ese pobre pesquero que bien podría haber naufragado sin ayuda, tanta era el agua que hacía y que vosotros teníais que achicar a fuerza de baldes, sino a una nave guerrera y muy marinera que había pasado lejos con buen viento, y que el novato no alcanzó casi ni a distinguir.

No era de esperar que uno de ustedes se dejara llevar con la indiferente altanería de aquel que no teme o no percibe el peligro, como tú lo hacías. Era tan grosero tu menosprecio hacia nuestros poderes que estuve a punto de convertirte en sardina para que saltaras directo a la sartén que allí sobre un trípode hacía humear unas cuantas ya a punto de rechupete.

Pero me caíste en gracia y vacilé.

¿Sabías dónde te encontrabas?

Y sí, sabías de nosotros: Más de una vez nos habías oído mencionar entre maldiciones de allegados y admiración de atorrantes. No era pues ignorancia la soberbia que te daba esa grosera elegancia.

Indagué en tus razones, y sólo pude encontrar un extraño hastío de la vida, insólito en alguien tan joven, pues pese a tus canas y arrugas había en tus ojos ese brillo que sólo da la más extrema y furiosa juventud.

No pude entenderlo y, por lo mismo, me inspiró respeto.

Había convertido a cada uno de tus compañeros en aquel animal al que más se parecía, pero contigo no me había venido espontáneamente a la mente cuál era tu forma natural (aunque bien sabía yo que todos los hombres tienen una). Dije:

—Veo que no temes la muerte. Pero no te confíes, no es de muerte mi don.

Respondiste muy seriamente (demasiado seriamente):

—Entre ser animal y ser hombre, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Era muy graciosa en verdad tu altanería, tu absurda y estúpida osadía, tanto que decidí concederte una gracia. Sonreí:

—Ya que así te lo tomas, voy a ser generosa contigo: Te permito escoger.

Pensé que te estaba poniendo en un aprieto, pero no: Había ya tantos animales en aquel recinto que muy pocos inéditos quedaban para ti. Elegiste sin vacilar, casi sin pensar.

Estaba ya pronunciando con la hierática majestad y el humo legendarios -aunque innecesarios- la última palabra del conjuro que te convertiría en un puercoespín de púas arrojadizas, cuando algo me falló.

No la memoria, no; o tal vez sí, pero a la inversa, pues recordé algo. Algo que no era la palabra que faltaba, algo más.

Algo soleado, verde, túrgido de cantos o de vuelos, sedoso de brisas, fragante a verano. Algo que estaba en tus ojos sin que tú pudieras saberlo. Algo que ya no podría nunca ser mío de la misma manera en que alguna vez lo había sido; al menos no en esta vida rencorosa y absurda, rodeada de animales humanos que masticaban temor y encono.

Me detuve en seco, y nuevamente comprobé que no temblabas como todos ante mis ademanes de hechicera. Pero ahora sabía por qué, a pesar de que tú no lo sabías:

En el fondo de ti había una invencible y odiosa certidumbre, invencible por verdadera, odiosa por lo absurda que resultaba en las actuales circunstancias: Sabías muy bien, sin saberlo en absoluto, que nunca podría yo hacerte daño, aunque no supieras cómo ni porqué lo sabías. Aunque ni siquiera supieras que lo sabías.

Oí toses, carraspeos, arrastrar de pies, movimientos dudosos a mi alrededor. Deslicé sobre mis hombres una de esas miradas interrogantes y amenazadoras que siempre los hacían temblar. Ví su perplejidad, su descontento. Su irritación incluso: Me miraban sorprendidos, tal vez asustados.

¿Pensando tal vez que había bastado que un hombre no me temiera para desarmarme?

Pero no; y tampoco podía importarme mucho lo que pensaran, si con un pestañeo mío podían todos ir a parar de inmediato a la sartén. Exclamé:

—Alguien que saque esas sardinas, que se están quemando, ¡carajo! ¿No lo huelen? —y ya con eso bastó para que recuperara todo su respeto, puesto que los dos más cercanos habían sido convertidos en sardinas por un momento, y vueltos luego a su forma original, como advertencia nada más. Se apresuraron a atender a sus labores.

A los demás les ordené liberar de una buena vez la majestuosa sala exagonal del castillo del berrinche de animales que la llenaba: Largarlos a todos hacia el monte, como correspondía, para que se apañaran como pudieran, y así aprendieran algo acerca de su verdadera naturaleza. Y, por supuesto, limpiar de inmediato sus cagadas, meadas y babeadas... ¡Qué horror esa costumbre de mis víctimas de asustarse de ese modo tan indigno y, lo que es peor, tan cochino!

A los que te llevaban, ordene conducirte, amablemente -detalle irrelevante, si seguro que peor te habían tratado siempre en el pesquero-, aunque a la fuerza y sin derecho a réplica, arriba, a la cima de la torre, donde tengo mi alcoba.

Ordené amarrarte gentilmente sobre mi cama, que por casualidad estaba hecha que ni a propósito, ya que gustándome para dormir las superficies duras, había hecho subir desde el sótano para servirme de ella como lecho una antigua armazón cargada de engranajes y cadenas:un potro de tormento que quedara en desuso cuando la fama de mis artes y poderes hizo innecesarias las funciones del verdugo que los anteriores ocupantes de éste incómodo castillo acostumbraban tener por triplicado: A mí con uno me bastaba y me sobraba, y, aunque sabía muy bien que solía dormir siestas de meses y hasta de años, no salía de él por no dar lugar a habladurías renunciando de modo tan flagrante a los antiguos usos y las buenas y firmes costumbres.

Allí amarrado te dejaron mis hombres, abierto de brazos y de piernas, en la indefensa posición en que yo misma a veces me dormía por fantasía; pero tú muy bien atado.

Tendrías que haberte asustado entonces, pues, ¿qué hombre, qué marino, qué ser humano adulto de este mundo no reconocería en los mecanismos que te inmovilizaban al temible lecho de Procusto en que Europa dormía el sueño de la civilización?

¿Estabas seguro acaso de ser de la medida exacta, ni más ni menos que aquella que a cualquier hombre había de exigirse, la medida de todos y ninguno?

Pero tampoco entonces te asustaste. Sólo al verme llegar desnuda, fue que algo en tus ojos se pareció al temor.

Tal vez también tú recordabas que alguna vez habíamos sido tales el uno para el otro que estar juntos nos hacía mil veces vulnerables. Tanto como tú temía yo esta vez, y no porque aquello fuese algo peligroso: Peligroso es saber que siempre habrá que perderlo, tantas tantas tantas veces...

¿Quién no renegaría de sí mismo ante tamaña aberración de nuestro destino humano?

Pero si tú recordabas, no sabías sin embargo: Recordaba tu cuerpo, solamente, no tú mismo. Sólo aquella parte que atrapada en las células está aún en contacto íntimo con la substancia del mundo.

Empecé a desnudarte lentamente, y tus ojos me rogaron no hacerlo.

No los dejé a hablar, y por fin recurrieron a tu boca, la cual mencionó promesas ante un dios absurdo de esos que los marinos sostienen a millares, mientras toda tu expresión hablaba en verdad de vergüenza ante olores y otras intimidades que un hombre de tu laya y edad tal vez había olvidado que pueden compartirse.

Pero, como era de esperarse, todo lo que emanaba de ti era delicia pura para mí, aunque hiciera meses que no conocieras el agua dulce ni aún para beberla, y aunque en tu cabello pudiera recogerse la siembra de los vientos, tanto como para recuperar la flora y la fauna de cinco continentes.

Y como también era de esperarse, algo de ti respondía a pesar de ti mismo.

Incluso esa leve tristeza que sentía, ésa que me emparentaba con los dioses por el sabor de la soledad que sólo ellos conocen, tenía un encanto especial que me persuadía a seguir en esa lenta tortura de encontrarnos a sabiendas de que era intento imposible. De que no habría manera de que nos reconociéramos, de que nos recuperáramos, de que nos deslastráramos de temores y poderes que nos separarían una y otra vez en ésta y otra y otras y todas las vueltas de la rueda del molino de las almas.

Sólo nuestros cuerpos podían encontrarse inocente, sincera, totalmente.

Y a permitírselo me dediqué.

Llamé en mi ayuda a dos viejas doncellas que me servían, mas para no aumentar tu vergüenza las disfracé de canes mansos y juguetones. Lamieron todo tu cuerpo hasta limpiarlo de la última lágrima del mar en tu memoria.

Entonces las corrí a patadas como a las perras que eran, y te tuve para mí sola.

Llorabas suavemente, tal vez la pérdida de tus talismánicas costras, tal vez la recuperación de esa diafanidad que sólo habrías tenido antes el día mismo en que naciste.

Sequé tus lágrimas con mis cabellos, con mis pechos y con mis labios, y así ungida me sentí más digna que Afrodita porque la sal que a mí me coronaba, siendo de la misma cualidad que la de la espuma que es su atributo, venía realzada por el misterio que de tus ojos la hacía manar.

Pero como Afrodita fui también altanera, y no aflojé tus amarras.

¿Tal vez adivinaba que como los barcos que te habían criado, sin las amarras derivarías, distanciándote de mí?

Tal vez sabía que no sabrías que hacer con esa luminosidad que de nuestros dos cuerpos desnudos irradiaba hasta nosotros, tan esclavos y tan tristes (¡quién pudiera tomar esa luz para sí con la sencillez con que los cuerpos nos la regalan!).

Tal vez yo misma no sabía sino mirarte, y tal vez también de mis ojos fluían las lágrimas que hacen del mar y del amor palabras hermanas.

Si te hubiera soltado, ¿te habrías abalanzado sobre mí de la única manera que considerabas digna de un hombre, sin mirarme ni verme ni sentirme, pero satisfecho al fin de que esa única parte de ti que me reconocía perdiera su dominio sobre ti a fuerza de extenuación y desvarío?

¿O habrías tal vez huído, entre las risotadas de mis hombres de guardia, que abajo se divertían, o fingían divertirse, con los cuentos de siempre y los alardes de nunca?

Cualquier manual futuro dirá que tenía que haberte besado mucho, primero. Que tendría que haber puesto todo mi ser en despertar en ti la misma pasión que yo sentía. Pero otra era mi tentación, y la seguí, pues tentaciones e intuiciones en mí siempre moraron confundidas, tentaciones unas y otras provenientes de diversos niveles de mi propio interior.

Avancé lentamente mi mano hasta tu miembro y lo envolví muy suavemente sintiendo su dulzura y su temperatura, tales que dentro mío el mismo sol, el ego, se derretía al influjo de esa tibieza. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre tu vientre desnudo y con mi boca muy cerca le susurré las palabras de amor que tus oídos no aceptarían recibir, mientras mis dedos se hacían sortijas con el vello que lo protegía hasta casi ocultarlo. Pero luego mi boca tuvo que acercársele más, mucho más para que tú no la oyeras, ni nada más de ti, sólo él.

Y con la misma dulzura con que tú seguías diciendo te amo dentro de mi boca en ese recuperado recuerdo que era, por ser sólo un recuerdo, un agudo dolor en mi vida presente, se lo dije yo a él, envolviéndolo todo con mis labios para que no pudiera ver que su poseedor, que su alter ego, sentía vergüenza de él y de sus arrebatos.

Y mientras esto hacía, casi sin darme cuenta dejé que mis manos recorrieran el resto de tu cuerpo, reconociéndolo, secreteándole en una lengua que sólo nuestra piel conocía.

Sólo después que él me había dicho todo cuanto quiso subí con mi boca hasta la tuya para comunicarte su mensaje. Y tan bien lo entendiste que se alegró tu sangre, lo supe de inmediato, aunque tú me insultaras. Aunque tú no supieras hacer otra cosa sino, retorciendo tobillos y muñecas, escupir:

—Corta estas cuerdas, ¡bruja!, para que empieces a aprender lo que es bueno.

¿Peligrosa amenaza u oferta de placer? Sospeché que ni tú mismo lo sabías.

Y en todo caso no era de eso que la gente suele llamar 'placer' de lo que mi boca en la tuya había hablado, con su cálido, húmedo y amargo mensaje: No era dulce ese humor, ni tenía por qué serlo.

Pero antes de proponérmelo había hecho aparecer ya en mi mano un látigo, antigua costumbre mía ante la menor sombra de posible peligro, adquirida en la infancia. Indiferente, lo hice restallar sobre la pared a mi derecha. De siete colas, era, y tan poderoso que la dejó fracturada cual un rompezabezas, lo que tampoco te asustó. Inmediatamente lo deseché, convirtiéndolo en una pluma, suave, suavísima, livianísima, mucho más inquietante para ti.

No pudiste menos que soltar alguna otra interjección de estibador.

—Pero ¿qué clase de mujer eres que te complaces en cosas tan raras y no quieres probarme?

No dijiste ni "mujer", ni "raras" ni "probarme" exactamente, pero las palabras que usaste me cuesta recordarlas porque nunca han formado parte de mi vocabulario.

Para que no siguieras olvidándote con tus palabras de todo lo que tu cuerpo sabía te cerré la boca con mi boca, y con mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo me detuve en tu respiración, tus movimientos, tus reacciones todas, disfrutando cada milímetro de sensación, cada aleteo de tu deseo, cada sospecha de confusión entre ambos.

Y poco a poco fui permitiendo que siguieras tu impulso de entrar en mí a pesar de tu intención en contra. Bien en contra, pues aceptarlo así, amarrado y conmigo encima, iba completamente en contra de todos tus principios.

Mordí tu lengua cuando quiso decirme como planeabas hacerlo tú después, todo lo que querías imaginar que desearías hacerme después, tú que no te dabas cuenta de que esto no era algo que yo te hacía sino algo que se hacía entre los dos.

Y por un instante tuve la tentación de tomarlo para mí.

De hacértelo yo; de jugarte el espejo de eso que en tu mente sólo existía en blanco y negro.

Pero sabía muy bien que no había eternidad para nosotros, y que no podía perderme en juegos fútiles, puesto que la tristeza esperaba a la puerta de ese dormitorio.

Con un gesto hice abrirse el techo cual ventanal hacia la noche estrellada, y las paredes fueron borradas por miríadas de luceros errantes, entre frondas de brillos y satenes de profundidad: Era sentirse en el centro de todo, de la nada.

Sentada en ti, sobre ti, para ti, y en el centro de la noche, cada beso que te robaba era una apuesta en contra de los muros y de las puertas y de los candados y de los látigos... Y beso a beso fuiste poco a poco bajando la guardia.

Fue en ese momento, mientras dentro de mí subían las oleadas de una dicha tan pura que no le cabía nombre, que solté tus amarras.

¿Flotamos juntos hacia el firmamento?

¿Te asustaste de la libertad y recuperaste de inmediato tu personaje de pies en la tierra y cabeza en el pantano?

¿Te asiste a mí como niño perdido?

No lo sé.

Sólo sé que al despertar estaba sola.  
Y la tristeza y el frío habían regresado a mi morada.


End file.
